


Leather, Lace & Silk

by bibliolatry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Dungeon, Feathers & Featherplay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Riding Crops, Whips, bdsm bar, buff sub, electro-erotic, sex stockade, tooling sounds, twink dom, whipping horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunner Thomas, owner and CEO of Thomas Productions, has a secret. The big, bad CEO needs someone else to take control. There’s more to him than meets the eye. Can Lil’ Mikey, a twink with a secret of his own, help Gunner find his place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gunner sat at his desk, a heavy sigh escaping him as he stared at his computer monitor. It seemed as though Paramont Studios was attempting a takeover, yet again. When will they learn, he thought as he leaned forward and typed a few keys before pressing enter and sending the email that would stop his biggest rival in their tracks, for the fourth time. 

A knock at the door had Gunner turning his head and calling out “what is it?”

His secretary, Jaye, walked through the door with a stack of files in her arms. She gave him a sheepish smile and placed the files on his desk. “Actors to go through for the new Shenandoah film,” she explained as he picked up the top folder.

He let out another sigh as he opened the folder and studied the young man in the glamour shot. “Too pretty,” he said as he tossed it to the side. He picked up the next one and rolled his eyes. “Not gonna happen,” he tossed it to the side as well. He continued to pick up and discard files until he came to one of the last. “Interesting,” he said as he studied the young man in the photo.

Michael Rimouski 

Age - 24

Gender - Male

Experience - Three Years

Availability - Will work around schedule

Gunner stared at the picture a while longer before setting it to the side in a different pile. He looked through the last few files and looked back up at Jaye when he was finished. “He’ll do,” he said, handing her the file he’d separated from the rest.

Jaye nodded and collected the discard pile before slipping the chosen file under her arm. She left his office without another word and Gunner smiled slightly at that. It was one of the reason he’d hired her, strictly business. She never once hit on him, nor did she comment on his orientation or preferred lifestyle once she was informed. She didn’t feel the need for idle chatter and she got her work done in a timely manner. She was the best at what she did and he wouldn’t dismiss her for anything. 

“Mr. Thomas,” Jaye’s voice floated through the intercom and he pressed the button to respond. “Mr. Rimouski is on line one.”

“Thanks, Jaye. I’ll take it now,” he said and picked up the landline.

***

“I got an audition,” Michael said as he hung up the phone.

“Hey! That’s great, man. It’s that Shenandoah one, right?” Luc asked and Michael nodded. “Awesome. When’s the audition?”

Michael looked down at the paper he’d taken notes on during the phone call. “Tomorrow, two o’clock.”

“Need a ride?” Luc asked and Michael nodded his head.

“It’d be helpful. If I get this part… man, that pays ten times better than the tidbits I’ve been getting for the extras,” he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. “I mean, holy shit, can you believe it. I put in for the damn lead role and they called me for an audition. Holy shit.”

Luc looked over at Michael and arched a brow. “Calm down before you give yourself a stroke.”

Michael laughed and stood from the couch. “We need to celebrate,” he called out as he made his way to his room. “Can’t stay out long, but we have got to celebrate.”

“Are you sure?” Luc called out to him from the living room. “You don’t want to jinx it and not get the part.”

“I have an audition, Luc. I want to celebrate the fact that I’ve actually got an audition for a lead role,” Michael called back as he dug through his closet for an outfit for the club. “We going to Bizarre?”

“Where else would we go?” Luc called back, sounding much closer so Michael figured he’d gone to his room to get ready.

Michael pulled out his favorite leather pants and vest. He took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and blow drying his elbow-length, red hair and running a flat iron over it. He stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back to his room. He opened his closet once again and grabbed the single key that hung around his neck on the most expensive piece of jewelry he owned, a white gold necklace. He unlocked a hidden drawer and pulled out a bright blue, silk thong. He locked the drawer and stepped out of his closet before pulling on the thong and hurrying into his pants. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled on his vest. Walking back over to his dresser, he dug around the mess on top of it until he found his leather cuffs and hair tie. 

“Ready,” he called out as he walked out of his room, fixing the last strap on his cuff. 

“How do you do that one-handed?” Luc asked, holding his own cuff out for Michael to help him.

“Mad skill,” Michael smiled and put Luc’s cuff on his right wrist, where his Dom preferred he wear it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Luc chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You ready?”

“I’m standing here, ain’t I?” Michael answered, raising a brow in question.

“Shut up,” Luc shoved Michael playfully.

“Hey now, do I have to tell Master Shane that his sub is being an abusive little shit?” Michael asked, ushering Luc out the door and pulling it closed behind him. He turned to lock it before they headed to the elevator to catch a ride to the first floor.

Luc looked to Michael with wide eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

Michael looked back at Luc with a sinister smile. “Try me.”

Luc shivered, “Sorry Master Mikey.”

Michael chuckled and shook his head. “Dude, you are the only sub that can get away with not calling me that. Why do you do it?”

Luc shrugged, following Michael off the elevator and out the front door of the apartment complex. “Not sure. Oh, Shane wants to know if you’re joining us for the party this weekend.”

Michael glanced at Luc. “Party?”

Luc stopped walking and turned to face Michael. “Seriously? I’ve told you about it three times, Master Mikey. Master Shane is holding a dinner for the highest ranks of the club. He wants to know if he should have Gretchen set a plate for you. I told you yesterday he needed an answer by today. Will you be there?”

“When is it?” Michael asked as they started walking again.

“Saturday night.

“Sure, I’ll be there, depending on how this audition goes.”

“Great, he has a friend of his from working showing up.”

“Not really into Doms, Luc. You know that.”

“I know, doesn’t mean you can’t look at the smexiness, though,” they both chuckled and Michael nodded in agreement.

It took them fifteen minutes to walk from their apartment to Bizarre. Roland, a well-known bouncer, greeted them and allowed them in without asking for the mandatory club ID. They were some of the few exceptions to the rules, having been attending Bizarre since it had opened three years prior. They wouldn’t have known of its existence if they hadn’t been looking for apartments in the area when they happened across a flyer for its opening party. After the first week, the owner realized he needed to buckle down on who could have access to the club and after that, it was a members only association. 

Michael enjoyed the occasional scene in the upper rooms of the club, but the twinks that frequented the place never seemed to be what he was looking for. At twenty-four, most would love playing the field, having a new body in their bed every night, but Michael was tired of playing with people who would never be serious. He needed something steady, something stable enough to endure his traveling for work. It didn’t help that most twinks, if they were new, treated him as a fellow Sub rather than the Dom that he was… Some of the Doms treated him as a Sub as well. There were times he absolutely hated his build, but there wasn’t really much he could do about his slim frame. No matter how much he tried to build bulk, nothing worked. 

“Master Mikey?” Luc brought Michael out of his musings and he looked to his best friend of twelve years curiously. “Master Shane is at the bar, care to join us?”

Michael nodded and allowed Luc to lead him to the bar while he dodged grabs from new members of the Dom variety and old members of the Sub variety. He wasn’t in the mood to play tonight, he just wanted a couple drinks with his friends to celebrate his success.

“Master Shane,” Luc said as soon as they came to a stop beside him. He lowered his head in a slight brushed a light kiss over his Doms knuckles. 

“Luc,” Shane sighed. “It seems like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you. Master Mikey, how are you?” Shane pulled Luc into his arms, setting the sub onto his lap and leaning back onto the low-backed stool.

“I’ve been well, Master Shane. Got an audition for a lead tomorrow. Gonna celebrate tonight,” Michael smiled as he kicked a Sub from the stool next to Shane. 

“That’s wonderful news, but should you jinx the audition by celebrating before you get the part?” Shane asked and Michael and Luc laughed. “What?”

“He said pretty much the same thing,” Michael pointed at Luc who buried his head in his Doms chest, trying to muffle his chuckles.

“Did you now, my sweet?” Shane asked with an amused smile. “You seem to be taking after me a bit.”

Michael nodded. “He does well. You’d be proud to know he aced his classes this last semester.”

“You got your grades in?” Shane asked, pushing Luc away from his body a bit so he could look at his face.

Luc jumped from Shane’s lap and dug into the almost too tight jeans to pull out a folded piece of paper. “I brought this with me, Master Shane.”

Shane grabbed the paper and unfolded it. It was a printout of Luc’s final grades and a huge smile spread across his lips. Luc truly had aced all of his classes. “That’s my smart boy.” Luc practically purred at the praise. “You’re doing wonderfully. How many semesters do you have left?”

“Two, Master Shane,” Luc answered as he climbed back onto his Doms lap.

“Won’t be long now we’ll be sitting here celebrating you graduating with your Master’s in Political Science. I’m so proud of you, baby boy.” Luc nuzzled into Shane’s chest, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

Shane waved down the bartender and ordered them a round of shots. They spent a while chatting and Michael assured Shane he would attend the dinner the upcoming weekend. By the time midnight rolled around, Michael decided it was time to leave. He wanted to get a decent amount of sleep for the audition. His life was finally strolling down the right trail.

***

Gunner sat back in the booth, doing his best to ignore the Subs that surrounded him trying to get his attention. They had no clue they were barking up the wrong tree. He may have the build of a Dom, but he tired of controlling every aspect of every day. He preferred to submit and let someone else take control for a while. He eyed the man at the bar, wondering if he’d be interested in at least doing a scene. He was just building up the courage to approach him when another Sub approached him and almost immediately climbed onto the Doms lap.

“Figures,” he sighed.

“He’s not a sub,” a voice to the side spoke up and Gunner turned to it.

“What?”

“He’s not a sub, sir,” the guy looked like he was just recently turned eighteen, like he didn’t belong in a club like this.

“What the hell are you talking about? And don’t call me ‘Sir’,” he grumbled the last part. “I’m not a damn Dom, so will you all please just back off,” he kept his voice low, not wanting to attract attention. 

“The guy with the long hair,” another voice piped in as the really young looking one walked away with the majority of the group of Subs that had surrounded him when he’d entered.

At least this one looked to be an appropriate age. “Who?”

“The guy with the long hair. He may look like a sub, but he isn’t. I’ve been here long enough to know. He’s a Dom.”

Gunner looked to the guy that had come in with the Sub that was now snuggled tightly into the obvious Doms lap. He raised a brow in question, but couldn’t stop his eyes from raking over the slender body. The man had an amazing build. He longed to see his face, but the long, red hair enticed him. He turned back to the Sub beside him. “Are you sure?” he asked and the Sub nodded. “Thanks.”

Gunner made no move to approach the smaller Dom, but he spent the night watching as he rejected Sub after Sub and Dom after Dom was turned away by the bigger Dom, who seemed to take it upon himself to protect the smaller Dom. When the smaller man left around midnight, Gunner decided it was time for him to leave as well. After all, he had an audition he needed to be well rested for.

As he turned to leave, he finally caught sight of the bigger Doms face and a smile broke out across his lips. “Master Shane,” he called out as he made his way across the club. 

Shane looked up and smiled. “Gunner. How have you been? Still coming this weekend?”

Gunner nodded, smiling brightly. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Master Shane. Is this little cutie yours?”

Luc smiled up at him and Shane nodded. “Yes, this is my baby boy, Luc.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Luc,” Gunner held out his hand and Luc grasped it in a quick shake.

“You as well, Sir,” Luc replied and Shane chuckled. Luc turned to his Dom and quirked a brow. “What, Sir?”

“Don’t call me Sir, please,” Gunner replied. “I’m no more a Dominant than you are.”

Luc stared at him in surprise and then a huge smile bloomed across his face. He turned back to Shane and the smiled brightened. “Sir, he’s perfect.”

“I know,” Shane replied. “That’s why I invited him this weekend.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gunner couldn’t believe it. The black and white glamour shot that had been sent in with the other prospects hadn’t done Michael Rimouski justice. The man himself was gorgeous and Gunner was having trouble dealing with the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he’d seen the man somewhere. His red hair was clasped tightly behind his head and his bright grey-blue eyes shone with excitement, though his face remained expressionless. 

Even more than his looks, the man could act. Gunner had picked out several scenes for the man to run through with a candidate for the female lead role, and they’d both played their parts wonderfully. He knew Mr. Rimouski had been a good choice for the part, and now he was starting to think his chemistry with Ms. Cahill would likely take off both on screen and off. Such a shame, the man was devilishly handsome in a way no other twink Gunner had set eyes on ever was.

“Mr. Thomas?” Jaye’s voice cut into Gunners thoughts.

He looked up at his secretary with a brow arched in question. “Yes?”

“It’s after five, sir. Will we be working late today?”

Gunner glanced at the clock and cursed in his head. “No, go on home, Jaye. I’ll close up.”

“Yes, Mr. Thomas,” she smiled at him before turning back to the door. “Oh, and Mr. Thomas,” she turned back to him with her hand on the knob, “I’m not usually one to pry, and I’m sorry if this is too far, but, if it helps, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you either.”

By the time the words sank in and Gunner was ready to reply, Jaye had left the office. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He wanted so badly to believe her words, to think he may have a chance with that gorgeous man; but even if he did, would Michael Rimouski be into the same things as him? Or would he scare the man away with his needs?

***

“Master Mikey,” Michael smiled as Gretchen held open the door for him to enter. She took his coat and hung it in the hall closet. “The others are in the family room, Sir.”

“Thank you, Gretchen,” Michael placed a chaste kiss to the gray haired woman’s cheek before making his way down the hall, past the billiard room and into the sitting room. 

He wondered for a moment why Gretchen always called the room a family room, but let the thought slip from his mind as he took in the other guests. Shane had taken Luc on a date earlier in the day and Luc had left Michael the car. He hadn’t seen his roommate since Shane had picked him up. When he finally found him, the boy was dressed divinely a tight red shirt and black booty shorts with no shoes and Michael wondered again why he’d turned him down as a sub their senior year of high school.

“Because we were too good of friends, Master Mikey.” 

Michael jumped and then chuckled. “I swear you’re psychic, Luc.”

Luc looked as though he wanted to shrug, but caught himself in time. He hunched slightly so he would be lower in stature than the Dom, but Michael just rolled his eyes at that. He understood that it was how Shane wanted Luc to behave, but he’d never expected his best friend to treat him as anything other than just that, even when he’d revealed himself as a Dominant.

“Master Mikey,” a voice boomed and Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Master Brenagin,” he replied, forcing a false smile onto his face. He’d never been too fond of this particular Dom. The man thought the everyone owed him the world on a silver platter and was more than just a little miffed when he’d discovered that Michael wasn’t a Submissive. Shane’d had to ban Master Brenagin from his parties for nearly three full months because the man wouldn’t leave Michael alone claiming he just hadn’t found the right Dom for him.

“How have you been, my boy?” that was another thing that aggravated the hell out of Michael. Master Brenagin, along with demanding he be called by his last name (stupid rich boy), he had a tendency to call Michael boy, though Michael was two years his senior. “I hear you finally landed an audition for a lead role. How did that go?”

Luc looked up at Michael with wide eyes and immediately shifted his gaze back to the floor. “I apologize Master Mikey.”

Michael looked at Luc curiously, ignoring the questions from Brenagin. “What for?”

Luc looked positively heart broken over whatever it was he perceived he had done wrong. “I made eye contact, Sir. I apologize for disrespecting you.”

“What happened?” Michael turned to Shane and gave him a soft smile. 

“Nothing a quick swat to the backside won’t handle, Master Shane. He only thinks he did wrong, but I know he won’t let up without some form of punishment. Do you mind if I deal it out?” Michael asked and Shane smiled and shook his head.

“Go ahead, Master Mikey. Would you like to use the stage?” Shane asked and Michael watched as Luc shivered at the idea.

He knew his friend was an exhibitionist, so he decided to allow him a little treat with his ‘punishment’. “Absolutely. I think I’d enjoy that quite a bit,” he knew Luc would enjoy it just as much, but that it would seem more like a punishment for his wrong doing if Michael did it because he wanted it.

“Very well, Master Mikey. If you two will head that way, I’ll gather the other guests,” Shane said and turned away from the two men.

“Go to the stage, Luc. I want you in just those red underwear you look so good in. Get the twin to that cuff and wait in the center on your knees. I’ll be there in a moment,” Michael used his commanding tone and Luc bowed slightly.

“Yes, Master Mikey,” Luc left the room immediately and Michael took a moment to look around. As his gaze raked over the faces present, his heart stuttered when one particular face came into view. The man was dressed in Sub attire and Michael’s skin heated at the sight. “No fucking way,” he breathed out.

“Are you ready?” Shane asked as he came to a stop next to Michael. With no response, Shane followed Michaels gaze and the smile that spread across his face was obvious in his words. “I see you’ve caught sight of my friend, Gunner.”

Michael’s head snapped around to face Shane. “You know Gunner Thomas?”

“Yes, have you met?” Shane asked as he guided Michael from the sitting room and into his dungeon. Luc kneeled in the middle of the stage, exactly how Michael had ordered him to be, in nothing more than the red lace thong; the see through material allowing an enticing view of the man’s uncut dick.

“Yes, he’s who I had my audition with. I had no idea…” he trailed off and Shane let out a little chuckle.

“That he was a sub?” he asked and Michael nodded. “Not many do. I’ll keep Brenagin away from him if you’re interested. Nice touch with the thong, by the way,” he nodded towards his boy and Michael smiled at him.

“Figured I’d tease you a bit as well, Master Shane. And, please, keep Brenagin far from him. I want him.”

Michael headed up to the stage, taking his time at the table where Shane had laid out several of his favorite toys. A few swats with Shane’s newest flogger should do well as Luc’s punishment for his perceived disrespect. He picked it up and made his way over to his friend. Luc continued kneeling in place, his chest heaving with anticipation. The humiliation of wearing his favorite underwear in front of so many other people causing his dick to harden. He understood that Master Mikey was doing this for Shane and the thought excited him more. He loved to please his master. 

“Do you understand what you’ve done wrong, Luc?” Michael asked in a booming voice that brought the rest of the room to silence. All eyes turned to him and Michael couldn’t stop the smirk from forming as one particular Subs’ eyes widened when they locked with his. The Sub dropped his gaze immediately, kneeling to Shane’s right side, the opposite of where Luc would be.

Luc nodded, his eyes never leaving his masters chest. “Yes, Master Mikey. I disrespected you by making eye contact.”

Some of the other Doms and Subs gasped and Michael had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. So many of these people saw that one little act as one of the biggest sins of this particular lifestyle. Hell, if it had been anyone other than Luc, or Gunner now that he knew, Michael would have to agree with him; but he’d grown up with Luc and he planned to make Gunner his, so he wouldn’t point out the misdeed. He would, however, give Luc exactly what he felt he needed.

“Give me that cuff,” Michael ordered and was immediately handed Lucs other cuff. He put the cuff on Luc and guided him to stand, leading him to the right side of the stage. Shane pressed a button and a chain was lowered. Michael attached the cuffs to the hook on the chain and it was raised just enough that Luc had to stand on the tips of his toes. “I think five swats with the flogger will suffice, do you agree, Master Shane?”

Michael looked to Shane who gave a nod of approval. “Count them for me, Luc.”

“Yes, Master Mikey,” Luc replied, his body trembling with anticipation. “One,” he gasped out as the flogger connected with his lower back. Michael would never connect with his ass, that place was sacred; for Shane to divulge punishment and pleasure only. He counted the remaining four swats, his skin covered with a light sheen of sweat and his cock leaking pre-cum when the ordeal was finished.

“Now, repeat the rule for eye contact,” Michael commanded and Luc obliged.

“A sub is to make eye contact with no one unless given permission by his Dom.”

“Very good, Luc,” Michael announced as Shane lowered the chain so he could release Luc. “Go see to your master.”

Luc gave a soft smile of appreciation. “Yes, Master Mikey,” he said allowed as he scurried from the stage, his hands still cuffed together. Almost immediately he kneeled beside his master and smiled over at Gunner.

“You did wonderfully, my boy,” Shane pet Luc’s hair and the boy beamed, his eyes never raising higher than his masters chest. “Look at me,” Shane commanded and Luc was pleased to be allowed to look into his masters honey colored eyes. “I’m proud of you.”

Luc let out a content sigh, feeling much better now that he’d endured his punishment and received his masters praise. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Gunner?” Shane asked and Gunner turned his head towards him, his eyes downcast. “There’s someone I had planned to introduce you to tonight, but it seems as though you’ve already met.”

Michael came to a stop beside Shane’s chair. He ran a quick hand through Luc’s hair and placed a tender kiss to the top of his best friends head. “You did so well, Luc,” he praised and Luc smiled brightly before turning his attention back to his master and the sub he was talking with. “Mr. Thomas,” Michael nodded to Gunner and the sub blushed, lowering his head further.

“Master Rimouski,” he whispered, his voice just barely carrying over the chatter as the other guests left the dungeon.

“Excuse me, Master Mikey,” Luc’s voice cut in and Michael turned his attention back to his friend.

“Yes, Luc?” he asked.

“May I redress in tonight’s attire?” Luc asked.

A quick glance around the now quiet room showed Michael that they were the only ones that remained. “Luc, look at me.” Luc locked eyes with Michael and gave him a soft smile. “Are you okay? Did I go to hard?”

Luc laughed softly. “No, Mikey. I’m fine.”

Gunner gasped, eyeing Luc with wonder. He’d never heard a Sub talk to a Dom in such a manner.

Michael and Shane chuckled at his wondering look. “It’s fine, Gunner,” Shane assured. “He’s allowed to call Master Mikey by his name. They’ve been best friends for a long time and have been roommates since… Hell, I forget.”

Michael laughed. “Since he started college, Master Shane. You’re the one that pushed him to go and you can’t remember us talking about ways to save money while he attends?”

Shane stuck his tongue at Michael and Gunner wondered for a moment how the grown men could act so childish, especially considering they were Dominants. Michael caught sight of Gunners confused look and smiled indulgently at him. 

“Oh, yeah. Luc, go ahead and change back, unless Master Shane would prefer you stay this way,” he raised a brow and Luc looked up at his master.

“It’s fine, you can change back if you wish to do so, but you will be in my bed in just that later tonight,” Shane’s voice turned husky with the last bit and Luc shivered as he stood to make his way over to the changing area in the back of the room. “Gunner,” Shane turned his attention back to the sub on his right side. “I have a question for you. There are men here that would be best avoided. I trust Master Mikey. I was wondering if you would stick close to him for the evening? It would take a huge weight off my chest.”

Gunner nodded, “Yes, Master Shane. If you believe it is best, then that is what I will do.”

Michael couldn’t hide the bright smile that split his face. “I’ll take care of you, Mr. Thomas.”

“Please, Master Mikey, call me Gunner.”

“Of course, Gunner. I hope this doesn’t strain any possible working relationship we may have.”

“Absolutely not, Sir. I do not let my personal life interfere with my professional life. Though, I have to admit, even Gordon, my partner, was impressed with the video I showed him, Master Mikey. We had actually planned to call you on Monday, Sir,” Gunner smiled, though he kept his head turned slightly away from Michael.

Michael frowned. “Look at me, Gunner.” Gunner complied, his face expressionless. “If you do not want to remain by my side for the evening, tell me now.”

Gunner’s expression shifted to that of surprise. “Oh, no Sir. It has nothing to do with that, Sir. I apologize. I was thinking of some paperwork I hadn’t had a chance to complete and how I will need to go in tomorrow to finish it so you can sign it on Monday, Sir.”

Michael laughed as he looked around the room. He stopped short in surprise when he realized that neither Luc nor Shane were still in the room with them. The room was completely empty now. “How about we rejoin this party, Gunner?”

Gunner looked around in surprise as well. “Wow,” he breathed. His breath hitched, “My apologies, Sir.”

Michael held out his hand for Gunner to take, using a bit more force than he was used to as he helped the bigger man to his feet. “It’s nothing, Gunner. What on earth are you doing?”

Gunner was doing his best to make himself shorter than Michael, but it was rather difficult considering he stood a good four inches taller than the other man. He hunched himself over, but really, he only managed to make it appear as though he were walking with a permanent bow. Michaels’ laughter cause a blush to bloom across his skin, nearly perfectly matching the tight red top he wore. 

“Don’t bother with that, Gunner. There’s no way you can make yourself shorter than me and I don’t mind it. I quite like your height, actually,” and Gunner blushed again. “God, you’re adorable.”

Gunner stopped walking just outside the sitting room, staring Michael with wide eyes. “Sir?”

Michael turned to Gunner, a brow raised. “What is it?”

Gunner turned his face to the floor immediately. “My apologies, Sir.”

“What’s up, Gunner?” Michael asked, trying to figure out what he’d said to catch the other man so off guard.

“It’s just that… Well, no one’s ever referred to me as adorable, Sir.” 

Michael couldn’t help but gape at the man. He was drop dead gorgeous and should be told so on a daily basis. “Just who in the hell have you been spending time around that’s neglected to tell you how bloody good you look?”

Gunner blushed furiously. He cleared his throat before replying. “I’ve never really had a permanent Dom, Sir.”

“What?” Michaels exclamation gained the attention of several of the Doms in the room and he gave them a quick smile before grabbing Gunner’s hand and leading him down the hall. “Borrowing the billiard room, Master Shane,” he called over his shoulder and heard and ‘ok’ echo down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

The little chat Michael had with Gunner was a real eye opener. The Sub had played with a few Doms over the years, but had never found one to truly satisfy his urges. Michael understood where he was coming from, of course. After all, Michael had yet to find a Sub that would fit with him perfectly. He yearned for the feeling of completeness that only such a Sub could provide. 

“Master Mikey,” Michael rolled his eyes as Brenagin sauntered up to him, eyes trained on Gunner who kneeled at his side. “Who’s this delectable little piece?”

“Not yours,” Michael retorted immediately. “Back off, Master Brenagin. I won’t be sharing this one. He’s mine.”

Gunner shivered at the possessive tone, enjoying the dominating presence of this small man that stood tall and proud above him. He let his body relax, pressing his cheek into Michaels’ thigh and allowing his fingers to run up and down his leather covered calf. He could feel the shiver than ran through Michael’s body and had to suppress the satisfied grin. He wasn’t the only one affected by their contact. 

“Awe, Master Mikey. Must you be so stingy?” Brenagin asked, reaching down to pet Gunners head and growling when Gunner shied away from his touch. 

“That’s enough, Brenagin. Or do I need to ban you again?” Shane appeared next to Michael and Gunner, Luc trailing a step behind. 

“No, Master Shane,” Brenagin pouted, looking very much like the child the other two Doms considered him to be.

“Shoo,” Shane made a shooing motion that had Brenagin running with the proverbial tail between his legs. “Are you enjoying yourselves?” Shane turned to Michael and Gunner, receiving a grin from both.

“Yes, Master Shane,” Gunner’s voice was soft, his body relaxing completely against Michaels.

“He’s a very good Sub,” Michael praised, running a hand along Gunner’s nearly bald head. “Though if we are to continue, he may need to let his hair grow a bit. I do enjoy having something to hold on to.”

Luc kneeled beside Gunner, pressing his cheek to his masters thigh. “Are you doing alright?” he asked, his voice low so as to not disturb the Doms conversation above them.

Gunner smiled over at Luc, his chest rising and falling with a contented sigh. “I’m doing very well. He’s taking very good care of me; much better than I’m used to, if I were to be honest.”

Luc smiled back, “he’s like that. He’s an amazing Dom, Gunner. You’d do well to keep a hold of him if he wants to keep you; and, to be honest, I think he might. I’ve caught him looking at you. I’ve known Master Mikey for a very long time. I’ve never seen him look at another Sub that way.”

“Really?” Gunner couldn’t have hid the excitement and pleasure in his tone if he’d tried. The thought that Master Mikey already looked at him differently than other Subs had him feeling as though he were on top of the world. He’d never craved a Doms touch so much and he wanted so very badly to make Master Mikey proud; to make him smile that beautiful smile.

“Gunner,” Michael’s voice broke into their conversation and Gunner turned his head towards him, keeping his eyes from making contact with the other mans. “Will you join me?”

Gunner had no clue what he was joining, but he knew he would follow Michael anywhere. “Of course, Sir.”

Michael smiled the amazing smile that set off butterflies in Gunners’ stomach. He ached to please the man; to be the only person Michael desired. When Michael held a hand out to him, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He kept his head low in an attempt to keep from making eye contact with any of the other Doms. 

“The last door,” Shane called and Gunner’s curiosity was piqued. 

He kept his thoughts to himself and followed Michael willingly, allowing the smaller man to guide him to the unknown destination. They stopped outside a door and Michael pushed on his shoulder a bit. Gunner dropped to his knees, a gasp escaping his lips as a cloth was draped over his eyes. 

“I want it to be a surprise. Is that okay with you, Gunner?”

“Yes, Sir,” Gunner’s reply was breathy, his voice hitching with his excitement.

He could hear the smile when Michael praised his willingness to comply. The pleasure of pleasing this man shot straight to his groin. He’d never been so easy to arouse in his life. There was something about Michael Rimouski that did it for him; the man could set him off with a smile and a laugh. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as Michael ran his fingertips along his nape, his lips following with butterfly kisses along the same trail.

“You’re such a good boy, Gunner,” he breathed, his lips barely touching the shell of Gunner’s ear. “Such a very good boy. Stand for me, Gunner.”

Gunner got to his feet. He stood completely still and listened as a lock was turned and a door creaked open in front of him. When Michael commanded him to move forward, he followed without question. He trusted this man to take care of him; to ensure that he didn’t get hurt… well, no more so than would please them both, any way.

“Stop,” Gunner stopped walking immediately at the command. “Will you strip for me, Gunner?”

A shiver racked through his body and his hands moved immediately to the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head and stood there holding it, unsure what to do next. Some Doms were specific about where discarded clothes were to be put. 

“Drop it, Gunner. I’ll take care of it. Just strip for me.” 

Gunner dropped the shirt and pulled off the booty shorts. He froze, just remembering the underwear he had on. His entire body flushed red at the thought. He shouldn’t have worn them, but they’re his favorite. The white lace ‘boy shorts’ styled underwear offset his tanned skin in an amazing way, but he’d been laughed at by a few Doms for his choice in underwear.

The gasp Michael released had Gunner’s body stiffening. “Gorgeous,” that one word set him at ease and he moved to continue undressing. “Stop,” the command had Gunner freezing in his tracks. “Keep those on. God, you look so fucking sexy.”

Gunner shuddered with pleasure. Michael moved closer, trailing his fingers along the waistband of his panties. Gunner’s eyes slid closed behind the blindfold, a whimpering moan escaping his lips. His entire body shook with a desire so powerful; unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He felt the material of the blindfold slip from his head, but kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Michaels lips and fingers skimming across his body.

“So beautiful,” Michael husked. “So fucking perfect.”

Gunner couldn’t stop the moan that built in his throat. Michael guided his arms up and away from his body. Gunner allowed his body to be maneuvered; kept the position Michael placed him in. He wanted to please this man, to make sure that he would be the only Sub Michael would want to play with. Gunner wanted to belong to only Michael, and for Michael to want only him. 

“Stay here. You can open your eyes, but do not move. I’ll be right back,” Gunner listened as Michael left the room, the door creaking and the lock clicking into place once it had closed. 

It didn’t worry him that Michael had locked the door. He knew the party was still going on in some other part of the house. Michael obviously didn’t want any of the other Doms to enter the play room they were using. Michael didn’t want to share him and that thought sent a jolt of electricity down his spine and straight to his aching cock.

Gunner opened his eyes and looked around the room in complete awe. He'd been to several play rooms, but never one of such extravagance. The polished, solid wood floors offset the cream colored walls in perfect harmony. The dark cherry wood wardrobe in the corner piqued Gunner's interest, but he remained in the spot Michael had left him, legs shoulder width apart and arms raised to the sides, stretching away from his body. The creak of a door sounding from behind him sent a shiver down his spine. Michael was back.

"Very good boy," Michaels breath caressed his nape, sending another shiver down his spine. "You are such a very good boy, Gunner."

Gunner let out a whimper, his body responding to Michaels barely there touch. His skin heated with each whispered caress. He craved more, longed for it; but he remained still and silent. The praise from Michael flowed straight through his body, pooling in his groin; the pleasure immense.

"I think you deserve a bit of a reward, Gunner; what about you?" Michael made his way around Gunner in a tight circle, his fingers brushing along his waist, skimming the tip of his erection and eliciting a light, moaning gasp from the larger man. "Yes, I think you've done extremely well tonight, Gunner. Will you play with me?"

Gunner whimpered, begging Michael with his eyes. He watched as Michaels hand raised to his face, his fingers brushing against his stubble covered jaw. His eyes fluttered closed as Michael leaned up to place a chaste kiss along his jaw line, dragging the tip of his tongue along his skin and groaning as the taste of Gunner exploded across his buds.

"Delicious," Michael husked, dragging his fingers along Gunners skin, teasing his nipples and the tip of the crease of Gunners ass. "Absolutely delectable, Gunner. I can't wait to have more."

It took every ounce of training Gunner had endured to keep from wrapping his arms around Michael and begging the smaller man to take him; to make him his completely. Gunner fought the urge to drop his arms from where Michael had positioned him. He kept his eyes on Michael, finally taking note that the Dom had returned to him with no shirt. He wondered briefly where the lilac colored silk dress shirt had disappeared to. 

“What are your limits, Gunner?” the question came out of nowhere and the breathy quality of Michaels voice sent another shiver of desire down his spine.

“I… I’ve never had them t-tested, Sir,” he replied, his voice stuttering as Michael continued to caress his skin. 

Michael stopped moving, his fingers stilling on Gunners shoulders. He pulled back and walked around Gunner until they were standing face-to-face. His brow rose in question and he tilted Gunner’s face up to where he could look into the other mans eyes. “You what?”

Gunner wasn’t sure if he was supposed to reply or not, but he kept his mouth shut, give a slight shake of his head as answer. He hadn’t expected Michael to smile so broadly over a simple comment; but he was happy to know that his answer had pleased this man. God, he wanted to please this man so badly.

“Oh, this is wonderful news, Gunner. We can test our limits together. What is your safe word?”

“Rhubarb, Sir.” 

Gunner was expecting Michael to start laughing. Most Doms did. What he wasn’t expecting was his bodies reaction to that laughter. His already aching cock twitched and leaked even more, staining the front of his favorite panties. A shuddered ripped through his body and he swayed on his feet. Michael stopped short, grabbing onto Gunner’s shoulders to stabilize him.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Gunner could do nothing but nod his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I’ve never heard that one before.”

“That’s the point, Sir. It’s different, it definitely catches your attention,” Michael nodded his head, understanding clear on his face. 

Gunner watched as Michael turned from him, his eyes tracing along Michaels thin, yet toned backside. He eyes never left Michael as the other man moved across the room to the armoire. Michael reached up and grabbed the chain around his neck. It was only then that Gunner took note of the three keys that donned the chain. Michael grabbed one and leaned down a bit to unlock the armoire. 

“This is my room when I stay here. I don’t use it often. In fact, I haven’t used it for several months now,” that made Gunner feel much better. Obviously it had been a while since a Sub had sparked enough of an interest in the Dom to warrant bringing him to his personal play room. “Will you let me cuff you, Gunner?”

When Michael turned, Gunner took note of the missing cuff he hadn’t realized Michael had removed. He wondered briefly if Michael wanted to claim him, or if it would just be for tonight’s play. He assumed his question showed on his face when Michael sent him a soft smile and spoke.

“I don’t think one night will be enough for me. If you allow me to do this, you will be in constant possession of this cuffs mate. You will wear it whenever you are not working, and while you are working, you will wear my pin in your lapel. You will belong to me, Gunner. Is that what you want?” Michael had moved back across the room. He looked up into Gunner’s eye, doing his best to convey the sincerity in his request. “I want you.”

Gunner shivered. In all of his nine years of play, he’d never had a Dom want to lay claim. He’d had plenty of play mates, but not a single one was serious enough to play with more than three or four times before they tired of him. This was their first time playing. What if Michael got bored of him? What if he decided he no longer wanted Gunner? Gunner didn’t think his heart would be able to take it. To have such a commitment made to him only to have it yanked back a week or two down the line would break him.

“I tell you what. Let us play for tonight, no strings attached. If, afterwards, you want to commit, tell me. I won’t pressure you, Gunner. You may be a Sub, but you are also a man with the ability to think for yourself.” Gunner nodded. “Now, over to the wall. I think I know where I want to start tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gunner couldn’t stop the moan that exploded from his lips as Michael brought the flogger down against his already flush skin. Michaels harsh breathing egged on Gunners arousal and his cock ached for release. He’d played rough before, with a few different partners, but never had the act of flogging, and that’s all they’d really done so far, produced such a primal reaction from the man.

Michael wasn’t fairing much better. The sight of that tall, well-built, perfectly tanned body bound to his black leather covered whipping bench; it nearly pushed him over the edge. And the way his flesh colored so perfectly, how his body trembled with need and the whimpers and moans this man released. Michael could feel his control slipping; and that never happened to him.

A shudder racked through Michaels body as Gunner’s back arched, his wrists straining against the straps. He turned back to his flogger stand and admired the collection he’d built up over the years. He replaced his black and red suede flogger and considered his options for a moment before a smile lit up his face. He’d already removed his right cuff earlier in the evening. Reaching back to the lower hooks, he grabbed up his spiked hand flogger. He attached it to his wrist as he made his way around Gunner.

“Gunner, look at me,” the bigger man complied immediately and Michael shivered as Gunner’s eyes widened and darkened with lust. “Yes or no?”

“Y…” Gunner cleared his throat, gulping audibly. “Yes, please, Sir.”

“God, you don’t know how happy you’ve made me,” Michael was delighted when Gunner’s entire being seemed to light up at those words. 

He moved around Gunner, allowing his fingers, and the leather straps of the flogger, to trail across his back from his shoulders to his tailbone. He could feel Gunner’s body tremble under his touch. An ache much more fierce than he’d ever known before grew in his abdomen. He wanted to take the bigger man right then and there, but he wanted Gunner to enjoy himself; and being greedy wouldn’t allow for that. 

As he brought his arm back, preparing to bring it forward against the perfectly flushed skin of Gunner’s backside, he paused. Would Gunner like that, he thought as he wandered over to the armoire. He could hear Gunner whimpering and shifting, no doubt trying to figure out where he’d gone, but he paid it little mind. He pulled the door open and shifted through the toys splayed across the top shelf until he found his clear, glass plug. A smile flittered across his face as he dug out a tube of lube and wandered back across the room to where Gunner lay waiting. 

He laid the plug to the side and popped open the cap on the lube. After squeezing a little onto his fingers, he lay the bottle to the side and pressed his fingertips to Gunner’s hole, using the other hand to spread his cheeks. Gunner whimpered and moaned, his body writhing with the pleasurable sensations. Michael pressed one finger into Gunner, pushing in and pulling out a few times before wiggling it around to find the bundle of nerves that sent Gunner shuddering and moaning loudly. He pulled out and added another finger, stretching Gunner’s hole and flicking his fingers over that bundle again and again. 

When he felt sure Gunner was ready, he picked up the plug and walked around Gunner, allowing the bigger man to see what he was doing. He made his way back to Gunner’s ass, lubed the plug and lined it up with his hole. He pressed it against the quivering ring of muscle and Gunner shuddered again before relaxing his entire body. Gunner held perfectly still as Michael pushed the plug into his ass. Once it was inserted entirely, Michael twirled it around a few times, making sure it pressed against Gunner’s prostate over and over again before stepping back and just looking at the glorious man before him for a bit. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he husked out as he trailed his fingers along Gunner’s tailbone. He leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses along Gunner’s skin. “Ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” Gunner gasped out. Every move he made pressed the plug into his prostate and he bit back the screams of pleasure that threatened to burst forth.

Michael pulled away from him, admiring the way the mans muscled body convulsed with pleasure. He could tell Gunner was close, so another idea came to mind. He walked back to the armoire and dug around some more, coming up a moment later with an adjustable cock ring. He sauntered back over to Gunner, trailing his fingers along his hips and down under him. He clamped the ring into place and gave Gunner’s cock a few quick strokes eliciting a few moans from both men. 

He stepped back to admire the man bound before him. He’d never had a Sub so obedient, so gorgeous. He wanted to lay claim, and they were nowhere near done playing. Christ he wanted the man. He brought his hand back and swung it forward, the strips of leather attached to his hand flogger cracked against Gunner’s skin. A groan echoed through the room and Gunner’s body shook with the effort of keeping himself from rocking back. Everything just felt so damn good. Christ, did Michael know what he was doing. Michael brought his hand down again and again, each swipe followed by an echoing crack as leather met skin and a moan from Gunner who could no longer control his movements, his body shaking with overwhelming pleasure. 

Michael stopped, bringing his hand forward to rub and sooth Gunner’s ass. He trailed his fingertips and lips across Gunner’s skin, tracing his tongue in random patterns at random intervals. Even covered in a sheen of sweat, Gunner looked and tasted amazing. Michael trailed kisses along his cheeks, his tongue dipping into Gunner’s crack and teasing around the base of the plug. Gunner moaned, egging Michael on and when Michaels’ tongue began to tease Gunner’s perineum and his nose pressed against the base of the plug, Gunner screamed with painful pleasure, his cock pulsing through a dry orgasm.

Michael pressed the heel of his palm into his own cock, trying to stave of the threatening orgasm. He’d never had so much trouble maintaining control in his life. Just a few whimpers from this man tied to his bench had him nearly cumming in his leather pants. He licked and gently nipped at Gunner’s ball sac, sucking one into his mouth and rolling it gently before releasing it and attacking the other in the same manner. Gunner writhed and moaned beneath him, his body trembling from the absolute bliss of having Michaels’ mouth and hands on him. 

Another dry orgasm racked Gunner’s body and his moan came out hoarse. Michael pulled away and walked towards the door of the room. He pressed a button on an intercom and spoke, but Gunner couldn’t understand what was said in his hazy state. He’d never been sent so high into sub-space in all his years of play. Michael was a God, there was nothing else to it. A moment later he felt the brush of Michaels’ hands on his skin, his body still quaking. Something cold was pressed against his skin and he shuddered, not sure whether he wanted to push into the refreshing feeling or shy away from it. Michael held something to his lips and Gunner realized it was an ice cube. 

“Here, this will help,” Gunner’s entire body flushed with delight. 

He’d had Doms that cared for their Subs, but never to this extent. This wasn’t something he was used to in normal after-care, though this wasn’t really after-care. Gunner knew they were nowhere near done playing and his body lit with anticipation and desire; his still hard cock aching for a proper release. Gunner sucked on the ice cube, laving his tongue over Michaels fingers as he stared up at the man with happy eyes. Michael’s inhaled sharply as the tip of Gunner’s tongue brushed over his fingertips, the contact sending a bolt of desire straight to his aching groin. 

“Are you ready, pet?” Michael asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Gunner replied, pulling lightly on his wrist restraints.

“I’m going to unbuckle you now. Once you’re free, you will move across the room to my table. You will lay on your back and not move a muscle. I’ll be there shortly,” Michael spoke gently, yet authoritatively. He wanted to explore Gunner some more and his bondage table would be the perfect place.

“Yes, Sir,” Gunner replied, waiting patiently as Michael began releasing his restraints. As soon as he was free, Michael helped Gunner down from the bench and held him for a moment until he could stand on his own two feet. Though his legs were wobbly, Gunner made his way across the room as quickly as he could, anxious for the next step in their play. He looked at the table for a moment before he realized what it was. He turned back to Michael, confusion etched on his face.

Michael smiled across the room at him, watching as he tried to figure out what game he was playing. Yes, it was a gynecological table with restraints along its entire length. It made it so much easier to access certain parts of the body and it could be so much fun to play with. It was obvious Gunner had never played with this form of restraints before. He moved across the room to Gunners side, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him down to the table.

“If at any time you want to stop, you know what you have to do, Gunner.”

Gunner nodded, allowing his body to be guided down to the table. He gulped audibly as Michael strapped him to the table. It wasn’t the restraints that concerned him; he had never been in this form of restraint before. He’d been on bondage tables, stretching racks, even the occasional inversion rack, but he’d never been strapped to a gynecological table. It was new, but Gunner found it somewhat exciting as well.

Once he was strapped down, Michael walked around the table, adjusting different parts to where Gunner was flat on his back and his legs were bent at the knees and stretched apart. Gunner’s breathing was shallow, a mixture of trepidation and excitement at what was to come. Michael walked away, out of Gunner’s line of sight, and returned a moment later with a red ostrich feather. He trailed it along the insides of Gunner’s thighs causing the bigger man to shiver at the intimate touch. 

Gunner was so focused on the sensation of having that ostrich feather ghosting across his skin he failed to notice the other toys Michael had brought over until a sharp sting ached across his left calf. His eyes shot open and he looked down as best he could, noticing the bright blue sintillator held in Michaels other hand. He also noticed that Michael had removed the hand flogger. This continued for a few moments, the ostrich feather leaving whispering trails across his thighs, around his cock, and across his abdomen while Michael randomly slashed the sintillator against his calves and occasionally over his chest. Each lashing left Gunner moaning and begging for more. This was much more intense that anything he had done before. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, pet?” Michael asked, bringing the sintillator down once more at the end of the question.

The lashing left Gunner unable to respond for a moment and brought his open palm down on the inside of Gunner’s thigh. “Answer me,” he demanded.

“Y… y…yes, s… sir,” Gunner stuttered out, gasping for breath as the stinging in his thigh echoed an intense pleasure throughout his entire body and straight back to his engorged cock. “Please, sir, m… more.”

“More?” Michael asked and Gunner moaned in response. “You’re insatiable, Gunner.”

Gunner’s skin flushed with embarrassment this time. He’d never been called insatiable. He’d never even attempted to explore this far into play. Flogging, spanking, paddles and restraints; they were all typical in scenes he agreed to, but he’d never had a Dom with this much passion for exploring the very depths he was willing to allow himself to sink to. It was exhilarating. 

Michael disappeared again, leaving Gunner pleading for his return. When he finally did, Gunner couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise when Michael wrapped his hand around his aching cock. The teasing touch of the fur lined glove stimulating him more than ever before and it took only a moment before his body was racked with another dry orgasm. His moans echoed through the room and Michael’s groan of delight soon sent him into another free fall into sub-space.

When he once again had his wits about himself, he noticed Michael had completely disrobed. He stood to the side of the table, slowly rubbing his own cock. Gunner licked his lips, his eyes focused on the perfectly sized dick that would be within touching distance if his wrists hadn’t been strapped down. He allowed his eyes to roam up Michaels body, memorizing every curve of that perfect swimmers body. When their eyes connected, Gunner lost all control of his mouth.

“Please, sir, can I?” he begged and Michael raised a questioning brow.

Gunner simply opened his mouth wide, staring straight at Michaels cock. Michael groaned, his orgasm building. He pushed the palm of his hand into his groin, fighting against the urge to release. He gave himself a few moments to calm down before he moved closer to the table. He released the restraints on Gunners upper body, leaving only the wrists locked into place. With the ability to move, Gunner leaned as far as he could and took Michaels dick into his mouth down to the hilt. Michael released a loud, low moan as his hips bucked, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of Gunner’s throat.

“Fuck,” Michael hissed out, fighting for control over his body. Gunner’s mouth was wet and hot, and he deep throated so amazingly well. “God damn it, I won’t last,” he rumbled as he pulled his dick away from Gunner who let out a few whimpers in protest.

Michael moved around the table and wedged himself between Gunner’s legs. He slowly eased the plug out of Gunner’s hole, using one hand to rub and sooth along his thighs. He leaned down and kissed along Gunner’s thighs, trailing his tongue against his skin and brushing the tip against Gunner’s slit. Gunner moaned loudly, his body convulsing with pleasure. 

“Can I?” Michael asked and Gunner’s response was a stuttered ‘God yes’. Michael returned to the whipping bench for the lube and a condom from the pocket of his leather pants and rushed back across the room, eager to be inside the bigger man, to have his dick wrapped in that tight warmth.

Michael opened the condom, rolling it along his length before covering himself with lube. Slowly guided his tip to Gunner’s entrance, taking a moment to lather some lube against his hole before pushing past the outter ring of muscle. Once he’d breached Gunner’s hole, he paused, allowing Gunner’s body to adjust to his size. When Gunner’s hips started to rock gently, he pushed further, slowly sliding himself in to the base. 

“Fucking Christ,” he breathed out. “God you feel so fucking good, Gunner.”

Gunner moaned, rocking his hips against Michaels and pulling at the restraints on his wrists. He wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller man, ride him into oblivion. Michael pulled out to the tip and paused a moment before thrusting back in fast and hard hitting Gunner’s prostate immediately. Gunner bucked and moaned his name, egging him on. He reached over Gunner’s body, snapping open the restraints on his wrists and Gunner leaned forward immediately. His arms wound around Michaels neck, his lips attacking Michael’s collar bone. Michael thrust fast and hard, chasing his orgasm with reckless abandon. He wedged his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Gunner’s cock and stroking in time with his thrust. Gunner’s hips bucked, pushing further onto Michaels dick as he thrust in and further into Michaels hand as he pulled out. His moans grew in audibility and frequency; they were both reaching their peak. Michael stopped stroking Gunner and wiggled his fingers around until he could reach the release for the cock ring.

“Now,” he growled out and flipped the release. 

Gunner’s orgasm struck fast and hard, his seed shooting from his tip and striking both men in their necks and faces. Michael’s orgasm hit a moment later, Gunner’s hole constricting around his dick and pushing him over the edge. They moaned and held each other tightly, both their bodies trembling with the release. Michael leaned forward, guiding Gunner back to the table. He slowly pulled out, both men whimpering as he pulled free of Gunner’s body. 

“Fucking amazing,” Michael breathed out and Gunner could only nod in agreement, his entire body relaxed. 

He felt as though his entire body was nothing but mush. He had no strength in his limbs and his brain was foggy. He was just barely aware of Michael releasing the restraints on his lower body and walking away only to return with a cloth and wipe Gunner’s body clean. He draped a fuzzy blanket over Gunner’s body, the feeling teasing his over-stimulated nerves. Gunner shuddered a bit before relaxing and drifting into a deep sleep.

Michael remained by Gunner’s side. He took a moment to order some refreshments through the intercom and open the door for Shane’s maid when she brought them. After that, he pulled a bean bag chair from his hiding spot beside the armoire across the room so he could rest by the table Gunner’s sleeping form rested on. As he leaned back in the chair staring at the man before him, darkness slowly took over and he drifted into a sated slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months. It had been three months since the absolute best night of Gunner’s life and he could still recall every second with impeccable clarity. Michael had been busy with filming for the new Shenandoah film, but he’d made sure to visit Gunner as often as he could, frequently picking him up from the office and bringing him out to lunch. Gunner had no qualms with spending money; but Michael seemed determined to spoil him. Gunner wanted to return the favor, so he was currently attempting to plan a night that would take Michaels’ breath away. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

Gunner pressed the button on is inner-office intercom. “Jaye, can you come here for a minute.”

“Be right in, sir,” Jaye’s voice came through the intercom and a moment later she was walking through the door. “You needed me, sir?”

“Have you made that appointment?” Gunner asked.

A sly smile spread across Jaye’s face and she released a light chuckle. “Yes, sir. I’ve made the appointment. You really like this guy, huh?”

Gunner smiled. “I truly do.”

***

“Room seven, Master Mikey,” Michael shot Roland a curious look, but nodded his head to show that he’d caught the information. 

This was the first time Gunner had invited Michael out and it had surprised Michael that Gunner had chosen Bizarre of all places. He made his way across the dance floor, swatting away grabbing hands and ignoring promises of a so called pleasurable night. He came to a stop at the back door and gave his name to Bentley, the guard for the upper levels. 

“Room Seven, Master Mikey,” Bentley repeated Roland’s directions and Michael couldn’t help but grow more and more curious. 

It was obvious Gunner was in the mood to play, but he’d never been in room seven, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. He made his way up the stairs and strolled at a slow pace down the hall until he came to a stop in front of the door with a golden ‘7’ screwed to the mahogany wood. He rapped his knuckles against the wood twice and the door was pulled open. A short, thin man with shoulder length jet black hair and piercing blue eyes opened the door. He stood to the side and gave a swift bow, gesturing for Michael to enter the room.

Michael stepped into the room and his eyes immediately landed on Gunner who was strapped into a stockade, his firm backside covered in nothing more than a white, low-rise lace thong and his cock hardened instantly. Michael turned as the sound of the door clicking closed resounded through the silent room. He noted the other man had stepped out. Obviously the only reason he’d been in the room was to open it when Michael arrived. Michael turned back to Gunner and gulped as he noted the bigger man had pushed his ass further into the air.

“Good evening, Master Mikey,” Gunner purred.

“Good evening, Gunner,” Michael was beyond relieved his voice came out normal with as much as his body was vibrating with need. The stockade was something they hadn’t played with yet and Gunner pushing his limits like this was such a turn on for Michael. It filled Michael with a sense of delight when he noted that Gunner was already hard for him. “What have you been thinking of, Gunner? You’re already hard.”

“The table, Sir,” Gunner replied and Michael turned in the direction Gunner had nodded.

His breath caught when his eyes landed on the table on that side of the room. A red, silk cloth covered the table and lined up on that cloth were several different toys that Gunner had obviously picked out from the few times they had played together and some others that they had yet to try. He noted the cane and whip that leaned against the table and his pulse quickened. He stepped closer to the table, his eyes drifting from object to object. He took in the seven wheel pinwheel, the red feather rose, the Fukuoku power pack (A/N: link to this is provided in comment section), the fox-tailed plug, and the chained nipple clamps. His cock throbbed and ached, leaking pre-cum at the thought of all the ways he could tease Gunner’s body with these toys.

“Sir,” Michael turned his attention back to Gunner. “There’s more, Sir.”

“More?” Michael asked and when Gunner pointed, Michael looked to the other side of the room and noted another table covered with a red silk cloth. He made his way across the room and took in the toys splayed across this table. A parachute ball stretcher sat to the side of a black plastic case. He stepped forward and popped the locks on the case, his breath hitching when he opened it to see it lined with a collection of tooling sounds. “Christ, Gunner,” Michael groaned. He ground the heel of his palm into his cock, doing his best to stave off the orgasm that threatened to rack his body just from the thought of all the ways he’d be able to pleasure Gunner tonight. Obviously Gunner planned to test his limits a bit and Michael loved that he was willing to allow him to play. 

Michael moved to turn back to Gunner, but something to the side of the plastic case that he hadn’t noticed before caught his eye. When he turned back to get a proper look, he couldn’t help but to chuckle. There sat a combination blindfold and ball gag hood. Michael picked it up and moved back across the room to Gunner. He held it up and Gunner’s face flushed an enticing shade of pink.

“Please, Sir, use what you want,” Gunner’s voice was barely above a whisper. “There’s even a selection of electro erotic toys for you to choose from, Sir.”

“What?” Michael stopped short. He hadn’t noticed any electro erotic toys. Gunner really was pushing his limits tonight. Michael couldn’t be more proud. He wanted to make sure that it was as pleasurable as possible for Gunner. “I don’t think I’ll use the ball gag hood, but I do have a blindfold of my own. Tell me, Gunner, would you mind if I covered your ears as well?”

“No, Sir,” Gunner replied immediately, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of having two senses taken from him during the nights play.

Michael smiled at Gunner, his entire body pulsing with elation and anticipation at what the night was to bring. He moved back across the room and dropped to his knees in front of the bag he’d brought along. He unzipped it and drug around a bit before he pulled out his head harness and some noise reducing earmuffs. He walked back to Gunner and showed him the items. Gunner’s answering grin was enough of a confirmation and he quickly attached the harness to Gunners head, blocking his sight, before putting the earmuffs over his ears to block his hearing. 

“Gunner,” Michael called out and got no response. He smiled and sauntered across the room. Time to play.

***

Gunner cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as the electro wand ran across his upper thigh, just below his ass cheek. Michael had started the wand on the lowest setting, sending a tingling sensation across Gunner’s skin and leaving him begging for more. As Michael increased the setting, Gunner begged over and over for more and at the highest setting, Gunner realized he really enjoyed playing with this particular toy. It was unlike anything he’d experienced before. The sting was just enough to set his nerves on end and the pleasure that shot through his body and straight to his aching cock brought several explosive dry orgasm… thanks to the vibrating cock ring Michael had brought along tonight. 

Michael disappeared for a moment, leaving Gunner whimpering in need. When his touch returned, the vibrations that skimmed across his body left Gunner believing he’d pulled on the Fukuoku power pack. Michael’s fingers skimmed across Gunner’s ball sac, the sensations sending another dry orgasm racking through his body. He’d lost count after four, so he was no longer sure how many times he’d been brought into sub-space only to be urged there again just as he was coming down from the exhilarating high.

Gunner let out a sharp cry as Michael applied the nipple clamps and whimpered as he tugged on them gently. A moment later, he could feel Michaels fingers skimming across his ball sac, and the feeling of leather and pulling of weight let him know that he’d applied the parachute stretcher. A cool feeling against his puckering hole let him know Michael had covered something in lube, most likely his fingers in order to prep Gunner’s hole. When Michael pushed a finger into his hole, his entire body shook with delight at the intrusion.

“More,” Gunner breathed out, which immediately awarded him with the sharp sting of a riding crop Michael seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. Gunner groaned in a mixture of pleasure and self-loathing. Obviously he’d displeased Michael if he’d earned the lashing. 

Michaels fingers returned to his hole, teasing the puckering entrance and finally… finally, one pushed through the ring of muscle and entered Gunner’s body. He moaned out, his body arching and hips bucking in an attempt to draw the digit deeper into his hole. Another finger was added and they curled, hitting his prostate dead on. Gunner’s moan was louder, echoing through the otherwise silent room. Michael teased Gunner with his fingers, brushing them over his prostate again and again, stretching the walls as he prepped the bigger man. When he was satisfied, he removed his fingers and a moment later Gunner could feel cold glass pressing against his hole. He involuntarily clamped his muscles and had to force himself to relax so Michael could push the plug past the ring of muscles. When it was fully seated, Michael tugged on the fox tail, pushing the tip of the plug into Gunner’s prostate.

Michael’s fingertips brushed along the top of Gunner’s crack, running along his spine and trailing across his shoulders. His lips and tongue followed along the trail left by the Fukuoku power pack. Between the vibrations of the cock ring and tingling trail of the power pack, with the pure lustful pleasure of Michaels hands, lips and tongue running across his body, Gunner was driven into yet another dry orgasm. His mind went completely blank.

When Gunner came to, he was laying on the floor with his head in a very worried Michael’s lap. He blinked up at the smaller man and frowned. Why had he been released from the stockade?

“Are you alright?” Michael asked.

“I’m fine, Sir. Are you done?” 

Michael looked at Gunner as though he’d lost his mind and Gunner couldn’t help but wonder about what had brought this side of Michael out. Had he done something wrong? Had he displeased Michael in some way that would cause him to no longer want to play?

“Gunner, you passed out. Did I push you too far?” Michael asked, the worry clear in his voice.

Gunner couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping. “Christ no, Master Mikey. That’s the first time I’ve ever been pushed so far into pleasure that I blacked out. That was incredible.”

Michael laughed, the worry draining from his face. “God, Gunner. You scared the crap out of me. You’re entire body went limp and even after I removed the muffs you wouldn’t respond. I didn’t know what had happened.”

“Shall we continue, Sir?” Gunner asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

“No, Gunner. I just want to be in you,” Michael growled and Gunner’s entire body shook with anticipation.

His softened cock stood to attention immediately and Gunner moved to his hands and knees, presenting his ass for Michael’s pleasure. “Please, Sir.”

“No,” the harsh bark of Michaels voice caused Gunner to jerk around in surprise. Michael grabbed Gunner’s shoulders and flipped him onto his back. He pulled Gunner’s legs up to rest on his shoulder and reached over to grab the bottle of lube he’d dropped on the floor by the stockade when he’d used the plug. He lathered some over his dick and across a couple fingers. He used his fingers to tease and stretch Gunner’s hole before guiding his cock to the puckering entrance. Gunner whimpered and mewled, the sensation of being so close to being penetrated by Michael driving Gunner closer and closer to the edge. The pleasure that had flushed his system when Michael had turned him so they’d be facing each other still running his high. 

When Michael finally pushed in, Gunner bucked his hips, taking him to the hilt. Both men groaned in pleasure and Michael took up a slow, deliberate pace. He wanted this time to be different; it was all about Gunner. He wanted to lay claim tonight. Michael rocked his hips back and forth, hitting different angles until he caught that bundle of nerves that sent Gunner screaming with pleasure. Gunner rocked his hips back and forth, meeting each Michael’s thrusts and urging him to go harder, faster. Soon the room was filled with grunts and whimpers, both men nearing their peak. Michael reached between them and wrapped his hand around Gunner’s cock, stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

“Gunner,” Michael breathed and Gunner’s eyes snapped open, locking with Michaels immediately. “Be mine?”

Gunner’s eyes widened, the mixture of carnal pleasure and downright giddiness from Michaels question sent him over the edge and he came with ardor, his seed shooting far enough to splash against his chin. A moment later Michael followed, Gunner’s pulsing hole milking his orgasm and sending them on a high much grander than any before.

“God, yes,” Gunner breathed, his eyes locking with Michaels once again. “Yes, Sir.”

Michael grinned, his entire body alight with elation. Gunner was his and he’d never let another lay a hand on him.

***

“May I have your attention,” the voice boomed through the speakers and the noise of the club came to a hush. “We will start the ceremony. May I have Master Mikey and Gunner to the stage?”

Michael grinned at Gunner, grabbing his hand and leading him to the stage. He handed Gunner up onto the stage before following him. Gunner immediately dropped to his knees at Michaels side, looking up at the smaller man with absolute adoration in his eyes. 

“The vows of a typical marriage include the terms love, honor and obey. As easy as it is to love and honor, many a couple has issues with the third term. Each person of the union has a high code of behavior, ethics and morals to follow and the act of obeying supports the individuals success in meeting his or her own code. As society has changed the code, the desire to obey has diminished to the point that it is deemed contemptible. To love, honor and obey is very appropriate for the Dominant/submissive relationship. Rather than the perceived act of the submissive obeying the dominant, each person should obey his or her calling of dominance or submission. As a higher calling of behavior, ethics and morals, the integrity of the domination of Master Mikey and the integrity of the submission of Gunner will be sealed here before you all tonight. Will you start the vows, Master Mikey,” the man handed Michael the microphone and stepped down from the stage. 

“Gunner, do you offer me your love?” Michael asked and held the microphone to Gunners lips for his reply.

“Yes, Master Mikey,” Michael pulled the microphone back up to his mouth.

“Then taste of my golden nectar to express this love,” Gunner leaned forward and drug the tip of his tongue across the waistband of Michaels pants. “Pet, do you honor me?”

“Yes, Master Mikey.”

“Then worship my feet to express this honor,” Gunner leaned down and pressed kisses to each of Michaels feet, worshipping them equally with four separate kisses. “Pet, will you obey your submission to me?”

“Yes, Master Mikey.”

“Then accept this lash as an expression of obedience,” Luc stepped onto the stage, head bowed, and presented Michael with a heart-shaped riding crop, a gift from Master Shane and Luc for the ceremony. Michael smiled at Luc and the submissive left the stage. Michael stepped back from Gunner’s side and brought the crop down along his bare back three times. The resounding thwack echoed through the silent room as the other Dominants and submissives watched on. “Pet, do you offer me a symbol of your commitment?”

“Yes, Master Mikey,” Luc returned to the stage and kneeled beside Gunner. 

He presented Gunner with a small velvet box. Inside the box was a white gold eternity pendant engraved with ‘Master Mikey’. Gunner removed the pendant and passed it to Michael. Michael’s breath caught in his throat. He thought Gunner would present him with a clip to hook the two cuffs together, never had he imagined Gunner would go to such lengths. Michael stepped back to a table set at the back of the stage. On the table sat the cuff that was the couple to the one worn on Michaels left wrist. He attached the pendant to the cuff and returned to Gunner’s side. Luc was no longer on the stage when he came to a standstill and Gunner pressed his cheek into Michael’s thigh, a small smile pulling at his lips as he looked up at his dominant.

“This cuff is a symbol of my love for you, a reminder that I honor and respect you, a commitment to obey the responsibilities of being the dominant force in your life. It is a visible symbol of our commitment in a dominant/submissive relationship.” Gunner presented his right wrist and Michael attached the cuff. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gunner’s cheek before bringing himself up straight once again. He held out a hand and helped Gunner to his feet. Both men stand side-by-side in the center of the stage, their relationship known to the entirety of Bizarre.

The man returns to the stage and Michael hands back the microphone. “The couple would like to thank everyone present for the ceremony. There will be one round of drinks offered by the couple for those in attendance.”

Michael led Gunner from the stage and they made their way over to Shane and Luc. Luc immediately wrapped his arms around Gunner, tears of joy streaming down his face. 

“Welcome to the family, Gunner,” he whispered to the bigger man. When he pulled back, he could clearly see the love and devotion in the look Gunner sent Michael. They’ll last, Luc thought, Michael finally found someone to appreciate him.


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later

Michael stepped out of the limo and reached back in to help Gunner out. Both men were dressed to impress in matching jet black tuxedos. The only difference between their dress was the blood red bowtie on Michael’s tuxedo and the vibrant blue bowtie on Gunner’s. Lights flashed and Michael’s name was called over and over by adoring fans and paparazzi alike. Holding tight to Gunner’s hand, Michael led the bigger man down the red carpet and through to where the awards show was being held. Michael had been nominated for best male lead role. Gunner was very proud of his boyfriend.

“I know you’ll get it, Sir,” Gunner whispered to Michael and the latter just smiled up at his submissive. 

“Let’s find our seats, yeah, Gunner?” Michael asked and Gunner nodded in agreement. 

They weren’t ashamed of their lifestyle, but they didn’t flaunt it. Both men wore their cuffs proudly and when asked about it, they would answer honestly. 

“Master Mikey is my dominant,” Gunner had been quoted as saying just a few weeks ago. “I’ve never been more proud to belong to a man. I would lay down my life for him. He is my everything.”

“Gunner is more than just my submissive,” was one of Michael’s many responses. “He is my absolute world. My goal in life is to make him as happy as he could possibly be. I know I’m succeeding in this because he’s still loyal to me.”

The men quickly found their seats and sat talking quietly to each other and the other guests surrounding them. When the awards ceremony started, a hush fell across the crowd. It took forty-five minutes for them to come to Michael’s category. He’d been nominated along with three big name actors. It was rare for a ‘new face’ to win their first nomination, but Michael somehow managed it.

Michael drug Gunner up on stage with him. He’d had something special planned for if he won. If he hadn’t, he’d planned something special for later on in the week. He’d gotten lucky, he’d be able to go with his original plan.

“First off I’d like to thank Thomas Productions for giving me my first big break,” Michael’s voice floated across the room, hushing the cheering and applause. “I’d also like to thank all the other actors and actresses that worked on “Big Ben’s Affair” with me, they made this all possible. The crew that worked on the film, we’d have gotten nowhere without all of you. And my best friends Luc and Shane who stood behind me and supported me every step of the way. Thank all of you.”

Cheers erupted across the theatre and Gunner smiled proudly at Michaels side. “Last, but not least, I want to thank Gunner Thomas, my boyfriend,” Michael turned to Gunner, making sure his voice would carry to the microphone. “You’ve been so supportive and understanding through everything we’ve been through together. Through all the rough times and the weeks of seperation, you remained loyal and true. You are absolutely amazing, Gunner. You are everything to me. It would be an absolute honor if you would agree to taking this relationship one step further. Will you marry me, Gunner?” Michael dropped to one knee, pulling out a small box and presenting it to Gunner. Inside the box was an Eternity Whisper cuff, three real diamonds inlaid where once was cubic zirconium. 

“Oh my God,” Gunner breathed out. “Yes. Oh God, yes,” Gunner pulled Michael to his feet, wrapping his arms around Michaels neck and kissing him deeply. 

Michael pulled the cuff from the box and removed the leather cuff from Gunner’s wrist. He put the Eternity Whisper cuff in the leather cuffs place and put the leather cuff on Gunner’s left wrist. Gunner smiled down at the two cuffs proudly. He’d forever belong to Michael and now, the entire country knew about it. No one could take Michael’s place in his heart. 

***

6 months later

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” Gunner paced across the room, his white tux freshly donned. His nerves were getting the better of him. Thank God Michael planned the wedding, he thought, I’d never have been able to make all those decision. His entire body seemed to be on edge and the butterflies that clustered his stomach seemed to be even more hectic this particular day.

“Gunner, calm down,” Luc’s voice floated through the fog hazing Gunner’s brain and he turned towards the door where the other man stood. “They’re just about ready for you. Lets head out here, Shane’s waiting to walk you down.”

Gunner smiled at Luc. “Thank you for letting me borrow him, Luc.”

Luc laughed, twining their arms together and dragging Gunner from the room. “It’s no problem. I need to head up to the alter. I am Michael’s best man, after all. I’ll drop you off with Shane first, but you really need to calm down. This is happening, Gunner. You’re marrying the man of your dreams. Be happy, don’t stress. Everything’s going to be perfect.”

Gunner smiled down at Luc and quickly brushed his lips against the smaller mans cheek. “Thank you, Luc. I’ll see you up there.”

Luc smiled and walked away, secure in knowing that Shane would help calm Gunner’s nerves further and drag him down the aisle to marry Michael.

“You ready?” Shane asked and Gunner turned to him with a nervous smile. Shane smiled back at Gunner, “it’ll be alright, sweet boy.” He brushed his fingertips across Gunner’s cheek, soothing the sub. 

“Thanks,” Gunner breathed, his eyes closed softly and his stomach finally settling. “Thank you, Master Shane.”

“It’s just Shane today, Gunner. It’s your wedding day,” Shane was interrupted by music floating through the doors of the church. He smiled at Gunner and held out his arm.

The two men took a simultaneous breath, each sniggering at the oddity, before the doors were thrown open and they began their walk down the aisle. When they came to a stop next to Michael, Shane stepped to the side, playing the role of Gunners best man now that he’d walked him down the aisle. Gunner turned to Michael, a large smile spreading across his face. 

‘I love you,’ Michael mouthed to him.

‘I love you,’ Gunner mouthed back.

“Dearly beloved, we have come here today to celebrate love. It is with thoughtfulness and a deep realization of their commitment to each other, that Michael and Gunner have chosen to stand before you to make this declaration of love and loyalty.

As we gather to share this most important moment in their lives, let us surround them with our love and best wishes for them, their wedding day and their journey in their new life together.” The priest turned to Gunner and smiled at him. “Who brings this man to be given unto this union?”

Shane stepped forward, a grin spread across his face. “I do.”

The preist then turned to Michael. “And who brings this man to be given unto this union?”

Luc stepped forward, his smile rivaling Shane’s. “I do.”

The priest turned back to the center and continued. “Michael and Gunner, you have chosen to be married and this ceremony serves to symbolize the magic of two hearts joining as one. It represents two people in love. It speaks of passion and fire, of hearth and home, and creates a new light and space within which you both will live.

This light burns bright and hot much like a flame, and is imbued with a unique spirit which characterizes both of you, and when fused together shines twice as bright. May the eternal flame of your love continue to burn brightly for as long as you both shall live.

This wedding ceremony is, by your intent, both a celebration of your love for each other and an exchange of commitments to each other. You two are a good pairing and complement each other. Your enjoyment of life together is more than it is when you are apart. With the love you have for each other, everything is possible.

Moreover, a marriage means that two people have come together. It says and shows that they love each other. There are four things that a marriage should have. They are skill, commitment, trust, and communication. That is the foundation of a successful partnership and this couple has those characteristics.

Now it’s time to exchange your vows. You are about to make promises to each other. These vows are beautiful words representing even more beautiful intentions. No other human ties are more tender. No other vows more important than those you are about to pledge. The miracle lies in the path you have chosen to take together, and the true magic of love is the ability to stay the course. 

Michael, do you take this man to be your partner, to share your life openly with him, to love, honor and comfort him, in sickness and in health for all time?”

“I do,” Michael proclaimed rather loudly causing a chuckle to rumble through their gathered friends.

“Michael, please repeat after me. I, Michael Tyler Rimouski, take you Gunner James Thomas, to be my partner, to stand beside you always, in celebration and sadness, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, for now and forevermore.”

Michael turned to Gunner and repeated the vows. The two men stood smiling at each other as the priest continued.

“Gunner, do you take this man to be your partner, to share in his moments of glory and achievement, to marry your voice to his when it rings out with laughter and to comfort him when he is in pain, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Gunner breathed out, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Michael reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

“Gunner please repeat after me. I, Gunner James Thomas, take you Michael Tyler Rimouski, to be my partner, to stand beside you always, in celebration and sadness, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, for now and forevermore.”

Gunner happily repeated the vows.

“You have chosen to exchange rings as a sign of the promises you are making today.

From the beginning of time, the ring has symbolized many kinds of human relationships. Kings wore them to express their imperial authority while friends exchanged them as expressions of their good will.  
Today however, the giving and receiving of rings symbolizes your love for one another, which like the circle, knows no end.

Michael, do you have the ring? Please place the ring on Gunner‘s, finger and repeat after me.

With this ring I wed you and pledge my faithful love. I take you to be my partner and promise to share my life with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to honor and tenderly care for you forever.”

Michael slid the Shakaroff diamond ring onto Gunner’s finger and repeated the priests words, smiling up at the love of his life, his sun and moon.

“Gunner, do you have the ring? Please place the ring on Michael’s finger and repeat after me.

With this ring I wed you and pledge my faithful love. I take you to be my partner and promise to share my life with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to honor and tenderly care for you forever.”

Gunner placed the identical ring onto Michael’s finger and repeated the priests words, tears falling from his eyes more frequently. Michael chuckled up at his sub, his eyes watering, though he refused to let the tears fall as Gunner did.

“Please take each others’ hands so that you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. 

These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. 

These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch.

May this day shine eternally in your lives. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer and strength to each other. May your life together be a source of inspiration to yourselves, your families, your friends, and to all whose lives you touch.

You have expressed your love and commitment through the vows you have taken today and with the exchanging of rings. It now gives me great pleasure to pronounce you joined in this sacred union. Please share your happiness with each other now and kiss.

Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the happy couple, Michael and Gunner Thomas.”

***

Wedding Night Bliss ;-)

Michael and Gunner burst into the honeymoon suite of the Albergo hotel on the water in Napoli (Naples), Italy. Tomorrow they would explore the city, make memories they could share; tonight, they would make love for the first time as a married couple. 

“Strip for me, Gunner,” Michael breathed, his eyes trained on his husband.

Gunner immediately began to take his clothes off, moving slow and sensually, shaking his hips slightly and giving Michael a good show. By the time he was done, Michael was hard as a rock and panting. He licked his lips and sauntered across the room to stand in front of his husband.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to play tonight, Gunner. Will you let me make love to you?”

Gunner shivered with delight. It wasn’t often that they took the night off from playing. Very rarely did they make love instead as a couple rather than fuck as a Dom and his sub. Gunner loved it because it meant that the few times they did where that much more precious. He nodded his head and the smile that spread across Michaels’ face made his entire body glow with pride. He did that, he put that smile on his masters face. He made his master happy.

“I love you, Gunner.”

“I love you, too, Master.”

“Michael. Tonight you call me Michael.”

Gunner smiled at his husband. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Michaels neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss. He trailed his lips along Michaels jaw, snaking his tongue out to caress his jaw line and the shell of his ear. Michael let out a low moan, wrapping his arms tighter around Gunner’s waist. He slowly walked them backwards until Gunner’s legs were pressed against the edge of the bed. Gunner broke the kiss and climbed onto the bed, scooting himself back until his back rested on the headboard. 

Michael stepped away from the bed and began to strip for Gunner, moving his lithe body in much the same way Gunner had, teasing his husband with his moves. Gunner let out a low groan, his cock standing at attention and begging to for Michaels touch. Michael climbed onto the bed, snaking his way between Gunner’s legs and kissing his way up his thighs. Gunner lolled his head back, a series of whimpers and moans slipping from his parted lips and his eyes squeezed shut as he gave himself over to the pleasure of making love to the man of his dreams.

Michael teased Gunner, his tongue, lips and fingertips ghosting over his skin, coming close but never touching his cock. After what seemed an eternity, his lips placed a gentle kiss to the tip of Gunner’s cock and his tongue slid from between those lips, rolling against the mushroomed head. Gunner moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily and Michael let out a small chuckle. He placed his hands on Gunner’s hips, holding his husband down as he sucked his cock into his mouth. He worked his head up and down, his tongue teasing and swirling around the length. He pumped Gunners cock with his mouth over and over until with a scream of pleasure Gunner spilled his seed down Michaels throat. 

Gunner lay completely still, his breath short and ragged as Michael climbed up to place a quick kiss to his lips. “Lay down for me?” Michael asked and Gunner slid down the bed until his face was even with Michael’s throbbing cock. Gunner opened his mouth and pulled Michaels cock in, relaxing his muscles and allowing his husband to fuck his mouth. As much as Michael loved Gunner’s blowjobs, he loved being in control more and Gunner was always more than willing to please. Michael’s hips bucked wildly and it wasn’t long before he was cumming down Gunner’s throat, his groans of pleasure loud in the otherwise silent room.

“Fuck,” he breathed out as he slumped against Gunner’s side. “Give me a minute?” Gunner could only nod.

Gunner pulled Michael to his side, tracing kisses along his neck and slowly down his body. He pulled Michaels nipples between his teeth, teasing each one with sharp nips and soothing licks of his tongue. Michael moaned and writhed beneath him, his hips bucking up and connecting with Gunner’s abdomen. His cock filled out and aching for release. Gunner brought Michaels cock into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and making sure it was thoroughly soaked with his spit. Two fingers slid into Michaels mouth and Michael slathered them with saliva. Gunner pulled his fingers from Michaels mouth, moving them to his own ass so he could prepare himself; all the while he sucked and bobbed on Michaels cock.

When he was satisfied that he was stretched properly, he raised himself and seated himself over Michaels cock. With Michaels guiding hands on his hips, Gunner lowered himself and Michaels cock entered his hole. Both men let out moans as Gunner sank until his ass was flush with Michaels body. They sat there for a moment, giving Gunners body time to adjust. After a while, Gunner started to rock and buck, bringing his body up and down, swirling his hips and making sure each thrust hit his prostate. Moans of pleasure filled the room and Michael brought himself up so he could wrap his arms around Gunner. He brought his husband in for a kiss, their breaths puffing from between their lips. They reached their peak at near the same exact time, both men shouting out their release.

They fell to the bed in a heap, arms wrapped around each other and breathing heavily. As their bodies came down from the sexual high, they shared a sweet, intimate kiss. Michael smiled up at Gunner, who smiled down at his husband in return.

“I love you, Michael Thomas.”

“And I love you, Gunner Thomas.”


End file.
